Tears
by WordsThatKill
Summary: Amu see's Tadase cheating on her in the park one day. Hurt and alone she runs home. When Ikuto finds out about it he goes to Amu's house to comfort her...only to find her doing something horrible...did he get there in time to help her!
1. Shattered

**Tears…**

**(P.O.V- Amu)**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining vibrant shades of gold, orange, and red. There wasn't a cloud in the baby blue sky. The birds were singing a song of love.

Amu woke up with every strand of her hair pointing a different direction. "Better get dressed…" She sighed. Today was the last day before her parents and sister got back from their vacation at the parents and kids bonding camp. In exchange for her mother and father letting her stay home alone she had promised them that she would clean the entire house.

They had left on Monday morning and were returning Saturday night. It was currently Friday morning; there were no groceries in, and no cleaning supplies in either. It was apparent that she would have to spend this gorgeous day grocery shopping, and the next day cleaning.

Once she had eaten breakfast, Amu collected her things and headed out. _We need bread, milk, eggs, rice, chicken, and some vegetables, _She though as she boarded the bus to the market. The whole ride Amu stared out the window aimlessly. When it passed the park she recognized the outline of one Tsukiyomi Ikuto lazing off on a hill top. This didn't exactly strike her as unusual behavior…

Finally she arrived at the store. It wasn't very full for a Friday morning. This bode well for her, as it meant no long check-out lines. She collected everything on her list and a small candy bar as a treat, and then headed for the counter. It seemed as though the person packing her bags was going purposely slow just so Amu couldn't get home and relax already.

"Now that's over I can go home…" She complained.

After putting away all the groceries Amu decided to take a nap as a distraction from how incredibly hot it was. Only to be awoken little more than a half an hour by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered. It was Tadase calling her.

"Hello, Amu-Chan!" He replied politely. "I was wondering if you would meet me at the park today. Say around 4:00?" He asked.

Amu's heart raced. She enjoyed spending time with Tadase. "Sure!" She said excitingly. She and Tadase had been dating for almost a year now. So they were past that 'awkward' to go on date's stage.

**(P.O.V- Tadase)**

Tadase was getting ready to go to the park with Amu when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi Tadase-Koi its Sonya, let's go get some ice cream to share. It's such a beautiful day! The girl laughed.

"I wish I could Sonya-koi but I was going to break up with Amu today, remember?"

"I know…but I'm so bored, and I miss you. Come out with me and dump that loser tomorrow! You've waited a month already; she can wait one more day to be dumped!"

Tadase sighed. "Fine, I'll call her now to cancel. See you at your house in ten, bye."

"Bye, I love you Tadase-Koi…" the girl whispered into the phone.

**(P.O.V- Amu)**

Amu was putting her shoes on when her cell phone rang again. "Hello?"

Tadase put on a disappointed act as he spoke to her. "I'm so sorry Amu-Chan, something suddenly came up. I can't go to the park. I'll see you another day though. Bye."

He hung up before Amu even had a chance to say anything. "Huh…that's weird. Since I'm ready anyways, I guess I'll go pay a visit to a stray cat," she shrugged.

The heat was murderous on the walk from her house to the park. Amu was seriously regretting her decision. "I'm more than half way there. It'd just be a waste to go home now…I'll just have to suck it up." She panted.

Once she arrived at the park, she began to scout around for Ikuto. But what she saw instead was something far from it…

Across the park she saw her boyfriend Tadase sharing and ice cream with some blonde girl she had never seen before in her life. The two were laughing and when Tadase got ice cream on his nose she even licked it off! The site made her feel sick to the stomach…and even worse is that she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. Even when the two started kissing. She stood there body feeling colder than ice, and Luke-warm tears drained from her eyes.

She couldn't bear it any longer. She fled from the park, and sprinted home sobbing. _Tadase lied to me! Worse…he cheated on me! I can't believe this!_ She had never felt so hurt in her life. She couldn't breathe, even as she burst into her house and ran upstairs curling up to cry in the nearest room, which happened to be the upstairs bathroom.

**(P.O.V- Ikuto)**

Ikuto had been napping in the park, but it had gotten too hot for even him. So he decided to leave. _Maybe I'll visit Amu…_he thought. As he walked through the park Ikuto suddenly got this ominous feeling in his gut. Sure enough when he looked up he saw Tadase Kissing some girl against a tree. _The kiddy king is cheating on Amu! How dare him…that little runt! _

The truth was that Ikuto was still completely in love with Amu. Even though she had chosen Tadase, and they had gone out for almost a year now. He never stopped loving her…not once.

He stormed over them and stood behind Tadase burning a hole in his back, with his venomous glare. "Yo. Kiddy King." They two broke apart and turned to see Ikuto. The girl looked confused and Tadase looked scared, he obviously knew that Ikuto would tell Amu about this. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He sneered.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You don't understand! I-It's not what it looks like! I tried to bre-"

Ikuto cut him off. "You don't need to waste your pathetic excuses on me. I'm not the one you're cheating on. I just hope you know that I'm not going to forget about this…and I'll make certain she doesn't either." Before he left Ikuto took a step forward and towered over the boy intimidatingly. "Filth…" He spat, and turned to leave.

**(P.O.V- Amu)**

_I can't believe I was so stupid! He's been acting so weird this whole month! It was probably because of her! He dated both of for an entire month, NO, not dated…cheated._

She felt as though someone had punched their hand through her heart and torn it out. She felt as though it were her fault though. He cheated on her because she wasn't a good enough girlfriend. She wasn't pretty enough… She was filth that was soon to be discarded.

Frustrated and angry she took it out on the bathroom by throwing her cellphone at the wall. Only she missed the wall and hit the mirror. Shards of glass flew everywhere and not in small bits either. Huge parts that were dangerously sharp.

Amu rushed to pick it up, afraid of what her parents would say, and vision still blurry from crying. She accidentally cut her finger on a piece. The strange part was that even though it had hurt…she enjoyed it. It made her feel warm, and she completely forgot about Tadase when it happened.

Cautiously she selected the sharpest shard and gripped it tightly in her hand. It immediately started bleeding. She laughed…and wanted more.

Holding the shard in her right hand, she ripped it quickly horizontally across her arm…but it didn't feel as good. So she tried it again only slower and deeper. The sweet relief was too good and she went back for more. Alternatingly slicing her arms. Without even realizing it she had started feeling dizzy and nauseous. When she looked around herself she was surrounded by glass and pools of her blood.

In that moment she had realized what she had just done. There was no way she would ever be able to explain it to her parents. She could never face Tadase or any of the guardians again. And as for Ikuto…he'd probably think she was stupid and never talk to her again. She came to the conclusion that there was only one solution…

**(P.O.V- Ikuto)**

Ikuto jumped from rooftop to rooftop hurrying to tell Amu what Tadase had done. He would comfort her, and tell her everything would be okay. He would be a friend, and not take advantage of her vulnerable state.

When he arrived at her house she hoped down onto her balcony and tried opening the door. It was unlocked like always. Ikuto entered her room, confused to find that she wasn't there. Just as he was about to leave he heard a skin crawling, screech come from the bathroom followed by cries and wails of pain.

"AMU!" He ran to the bathroom and tore the door open. There on the ground was Amu Hinamori. On her knees, covered in her own blood, crying uncontrollably.

"AMU WHAT DID YOU DID YOU DO!" He shouted worried and angry at the same time. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around the poor girl. She had cut marks bleeding all down her arms and was gripping onto the top of her left wrist, trying to hide it from him. "Amu give me your wrist!" He ordered!

Through the sobs and screams of pain he could understand her repeating the same thing as she showed him her wrist. "I'm so sorry Ikuto! I'm so, so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

He was almost afraid to look as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her other hand off to see. Dug into her wrist was a long sharp piece of glass, and blood was pouring out of the wound at an alarming rate. He wasn't sure if he should remove it or not, before he could make a decision he was interrupted by Amu wailing something to him.

"Make it stop Ikuto!" She begged with a cracked voice from crying. "Please just make it stop! MAKE IT STOP IKUTO! She shouted. Then suddenly the screaming girl went silent. She looked Ikuto in the eyes and whispered. "Don't hate me…" Before passing out in his arms.

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Please Favorite/Review/Share!  
>P.S.- I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.<strong>

**-WordsThatKill**


	2. Save me

**Tears…2**

**Recap! **

"_**Make it stop Ikuto!" She begged with a cracked voice from crying. "Please just make it stop! MAKE IT STOP IKUTO! She shouted. Then suddenly the screaming girl went silent. She looked Ikuto in the eyes and whispered. "Don't hate me…" Before passing out in his arms. **_

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

He sat there stunned…stunned and furious. He couldn't believe what Amu had done to herself! NO, he couldn't believe what Tadase had _made_ her do to herself. Ikuto knew her needed to get her to a hospital or she might die.

He picked up her limp body bridal style and rushed to the balcony. In one swift movement he was out the door and in the sky. Sprinting and jumping from house to house. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the hospital. _Just hold on Amu, help is here…_He thought.

Ikuto burst through the doors of the hospital. "Where's a doctor! She needs help NOW!" He shouted. 3 nurses and 2 doctors came running over to see the girl. One of them had brought a gurney. In the little time it had took to get to the hospital the bleeding from her wrists had gotten worse and they were now stood on a pool of blood worse than her bathroom.

One of the doctors grabbed Amu's arm and started to examine it. "Careful with her!" Ikuto scolded.

"We need to take her to the emergency ward. Let go sir." One of the doctors instructed.

"I can take her there!" He shouted, gripping her protectively.

"Put her on the gurney if you care about her at all, she might only have minutes left to live if we don't hurry!" He shouted back at the blue haired teenager.

Ikuto hesitated for a moment. He didn't trust doctors, never had and never will. But the man was right, she may only have minutes left. _"_Don't you die on me Amu!" He shouted while reluctantly placing her small body onto the gurney.

The second her body was fully on the nurses took off sprinting to emergency. Ikuto followed closely, watching every move the doctors made. On the way one of the nurses began asking Ikuto what had happened.

"What's her name?"

"Amu Tsukiyomi!" He lied. If she used a fake name her parents might never have to know.

"What happened?"

"Are you blind!" He spat. "Her wrists are bleeding!"

"Is she on any anti-depressants?"

"NO! She's not a cutter'! She was just really upset, and didn't realize what she was doing!"

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked suspiciously.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE I LOVE HER DAMMIT!"

The nurse looked shocked for a moment but continued. All the while they chased after Amu.

"How old is she?"

"15!"

They arrived at a large room and just when Ikuto was about to follow after them another one of the nurses stopped him. She was in her mid- 20's and instead of condescension she had sympathy on her eyes when she looked at him.

"You can't come in yet, the doctors need their space. I'll come get you as soon as she's stable and you can stay with her. If there's anyone you need to call, you should do it now." She smiled softly at him as she shut the door.

Ikuto wanted to protest but he knew it would amount to nothing. So he sat down on the chairs outside the room. For a moment he decided calling Utau to come to the hospital, but he thought otherwise._ If Amu wants to tell people when she wakes up, that's her decision. She __WILL__ wake up!_ He told himself.

An hour and a half later the doctors and nurses left the room. Ikuto had fallen asleep listening to the beeps from Amu's life support machine and silently praying that it never stopped.

The younger nurse from before came up and lightly tapped Ikuto on the shoulder. He woke up in a jolt.

"Is she okay! Can I see her now?" He asked her anxiously.

The nurse smiled. "She's going to be fine." A warm wave of relief washed through Ikuto's whole body. "You can see her now if you like. But first…" She handed him a clean shirt. "You should put this on. Wearing that shirt might alarm the other patients."

Ikuto hadn't even noticed but his entire shirt was drenched with blood…Amu's blood. He took the shirt thankfully and went inside Amu's room. She was asleep breathing lightly. The doctors had put bandages around her arms and cleaned her up. She was no longer covered in blood and tears, and they had changed her into a hospital gown.

Ikuto quietly walked over and sat on the seat beside her. He couldn't help but stare on the bandages that plastered her arms. Rage, fear, and sadness all shot through him at the same time, but one over took them all…love. He loved this girl so much it hurt him to see Amu like this.

As gently as possible Ikuto picked up her arm and kissed it. Once he was thoroughly convinced she was fine, did Ikuto go into the washroom to get changed into the clean shirt. When he came out of the washroom Amu was looking around wearily. "Amu! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"I-Ikuto…you brought me here?" She said quietly.

"Yeah…I was so worried I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid…I was afraid you might…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, it was too painful.

Amu gave him a small smile. "Thank you…Ikuto." She looked down at her arms and took a deep breath. "What I did…It was pretty stupid, huh?" She mumbled.

Ikuto sat on the side of her bed and held her hands. "Amu, feelings never stupid. You were upset…it's the things that you let those emotions take form into that is stupid or not." He kissed her hand and sat back down on the seat a meter away from the bed. "You should get some more rest." He suggested.

Amu nodded. "Come closer Ikuto…you out of my reach."

He pulled the chair so it was touching the side of the bed and he was right beside her. "If you want Amu…I'll never go further than your reach…"

(The next morning)

Ikuto was asleep in the extremely uncomfortable hospital chair holding hand with his beloved Amu. The nurse that had given Ikuto the shirt entered and left two trays of breakfast for them.

The sound of the door closing woke Ikuto up and only after seeing the food did he realize how hungry he was. Amu woke up when Ikuto let go of her hand to take a sip if coffee. "Ikuto."

"What's wrong Amu?" He asked concerned.

"I want to go home." She stated. "Now…. This place gives me the creeps."

Ikuto didn't think it would be that easy to leave. They'd probably want to keep her here longer. But he didn't want to be here just as much she did. "I'll got talk to someone." He leant down to kiss her on the fore head before leaving.

"Excuse me." He caught the attention of the same young nurse. "Is it possible for us to leave very soon? She doesn't want to stay here, and you even said she'd be fine as long as she got a lot of rest."

The girl looked uncertain for a moment. "We usually like to watch over people in…circumstances…like hers. But if you can sign a waiver stating that it wasn't purposeful self-harm…but an emotional outburst, and call to let us know how she is once a day for the next two weeks…than I suppose we could look the other way just this once."

"Anything." Ikuto sighed following her to a counter where she handed him the waiver. Ikuto signed it and the woman handed him the number to call and to ask for her.

"I'll get her a shirt like yours so she doesn't have to leave in the dirty ones." She said before taking off towards the laundry room.

Ikuto returned to Amu to tell her the good news. When she found out her face got back some of its wonderful colour that it once shone with. The nurse, who Ikuto now had learned, name was Linda, returned with the clean clothing. She turned off the machine, and took out the IV tube that was in her shoulder. "Have a nice day Miss. Tsukiyomi." She smiled before leaving.

Amu looked very confused that the nurse had called her that. She looked to Ikuto her eye brows arced in shock and misunderstanding. When Linda had left she asked about it. "Umm…Ikuto…why did…why did, that nurse just call me… Mrs. Tsukiyomi? That's your last name…"

_This doesn't look good, _He thought to himself. "So that this didn't show up on your records I gave them a fake name. This way your parents don't have to find out either…that's if you don't want to tell them I mean…"

Amu thought about it for a moment. She smiled at Ikuto. "You always think ahead. Ok, I need to get dressed. Will you hand me that shirt and my leggings. Ikuto handed her the shirt, it wasn't long enough to cover her fully so she would have to wear the bloodstained pants. "Now…go away!"

"What?" Ikuto was confused now…

"I'm not going to change while you're stood here! Go into the bathroom or something!" She suggested.

"Fine." Ikuto sighed. He waited inside the bathroom until Amu shouted him she was ready. Her hair was pulled back from her face and the shirt was a bit too big for her, but it was alright for going home in. As he looked at her he noticed that she didn't have any shoes on. She wasn't wearing any at the house last night, and he certainly hadn't stopped to bring some. "Here, I'll carry you."

Amu nodded silently and let Ikuto pick her up. "Wait." She said. "Can't I just have a piggy back ride…it looks weird when you carry me like a bride."

Ikuto chuckled glad to see she was getting back her regular perkiness. He shuffled and flipped her onto his back careful not to hurt her or drop her.

When they exited the hospital Ikuto flagged down a cab. He was tired too and didn't feel up to rooftop jumping. Finally they arrived at Amu's house. Ikuto paid the driver and carried Amu into the house.

He laid her down on her bed and then sat next to her. Soon enough the tired girl fell asleep beside him. She was resting her head on his chest and hugging his arm tightly.

After a half an hour Amu woke up to find Ikuto had fallen asleep as well…

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

Amu carefully un-attached herself from him and slid off the bed quieter than a mouse. _Sorry Ikuto…I have to go to the washroom._ She had been so comfortable and hadn't wanted to move from his sweet smelling self.

She exited the room and went down the hall to the bathroom.

When she opened the door she saw pools of blood everywhere. The sight made her feel sick…and suddenly she thought she was going to throw up. The noise of her sprinting downstairs was loud enough to wake up Ikuto.

"Amu!" He hopped out of bed and saw the bathroom door open. "Shit, the blood!" When he got downstairs Amu was hugging the toilet seat and throwing up. "Are you alright!" He asked.

She flushed the toilet and leant against the wall. "Yeah…j-just get me a glass of water." She breathed still feeling queasy.

While Ikuto was in the kitchen the door-bell rang. "I'll get it." Amu said.

She pulled her sleeves down over her arms and went to answer the door. "Hell-"

When she opened the door her whole body went numb. She felt like she had punched breathless.

"Hello, Amu-chan." It was Tadase…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Thanks for reading! All of you who have favorited my fan-fic's and subscribed to me are SUPER awesome! Remember to Favorite/REVIEW/share! The next chapter will come out soon…if it gets at least 2 more reviews!**

**P.S. – I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**


	3. Forever lost

**Tears…3**

**Recap!**

** When she opened the door her whole body went numb. She felt like she had been punched breathless. **

** "Hello, Amu-chan." It was Tadase…**

**(P.O.V. – Amu) **

_Why? Why of all times? Why of all people! _She asked herself. All she could do was panic. Not knowing what he wanted, or why he was being so polite she only wanted to close the door and cry. Before she had seen what she had saw in the park yesterday she would have smiled back at him, would have watched his lips as they spoke in velvety smooth words.

Only she could not un-see what had happened, and all she could think about was how fake was his smile? How long did it take him to perfect his lies? Most of all…how much did she hate him.

A while had passed and neither of them said a word. Tadase's light pink colored eyes captured her honey-gold ones and was not letting go. She couldn't talk; she could hardly breathe for the matter. Realizing this, Tadase took his advantage.

"Can I come in…Amu?" He spoke softly. Without waiting for a response he entered the house.

In her head she shouted and begged. _Please go away! You can't come in! _Yetnothing but a breath left her lips.

"I came to apologize for canceling on you yesterday." He grinned taking her hand.

_ NO! _She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell as loud as she could for him to let go. His hand had felt the bandage and was slowly lifting up her sleeve to see what it was. _Ikuto! Ikuto! IKUTO! _She prayed he would come, her voice refused to speak her mind. So she was stuck in her ex-boyfriends hands.

Inside of her…the hate and betrayal that came with what Tadase had done to her changed. It changed to a small ray of courage. As quiet as it was, a little was better than nothing.

"Stop." She whispered. He didn't hear her and was about to remove the bandage. "Stop!" She spoke louder. This time her heard her but refused to do as she said.

"Ikuto!" She screeched.

She had lost control of her thoughts. In the absence of control she had shouted for Ikuto. This could only make the situation go one of two ways.

The first was that when Ikuto came to see why she had called her name, and saw Tadase, he would stop him from removing the bandages from her immobilized body, and Tadase would leave. The second was that when Tadase and Ikuto saw each other they would fight and in the chaos, her dark secret would be revealed.

In an instant Ikuto appeared behind her. She could feel his breathing, yet his face was expressionless. Tadase's hand dropped hers and he stared from her to him. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here!" he shouted, playing his part of the protective boyfriend well.

Amu tore her eyes from the trap she had befallen, and gripped Ikuto tightly bursting into tears. Ikuto placed his hand around her and pulled her closer to him. She breathed in a breath of his calming scent. "I can't…" She whimpered.

Ikuto moved his gaze from the pink haired girl to the disgrace of a human-being that stood before him. "You don't have to." He spoke solemnly.

**(P.O.V. – Tadase)**

He hadn't gotten to see what was covered by the bandages, and he didn't know why a thieving cat like Tsukiyomi Ikuto was holding Amu so protectively. He had seen him hold her before and there was always mischief in his eyes, a determination to cause a riot.

Not now. Now his face looked as cold as stone. His eyes carried no such joking emotions. Filled with them was hate, disgust, loathing, and most of all…pain? It looked like he was physically in pain.

Regardless that he knew he had no right to be angered by the bond the two seemed to have, their shared secrecy, he wanted to know. Yet his rights to her thoughts and secrets had been sacrificed for his own heart…for Sonya. If Amu and Ikuto were hiding something from him it was something big.

"What did you do to her?" Tadase interrogated him, taking a step forward boldly.

The blue haired boys usually azure ocean colored eyes turned to steel. Cold and un-readable. "I…am not the one who hurt her…" His voice had a terrifyingly striking vibe to it. As if the words cut right through him.

"The bandages!" Tadase asked, more persistent and demanding this time.

Ikuto positioned Amu behind him and stepped forward as well. "This…is nothing of your concern." He emphasized each word as he over spoke them mockingly. "Now, if you're done distressing Amu enough…" He smiled evilly. "Then shouldn't you return to that blonde air head of yours?" He said the words slowly letting each hit Tadase like a bullet.

_He…he…actually told her. He told her about Sonya. This isn't right! I was going to tell her! I was going to break-up with her, without hurting her anymore then it would already! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO YOU'VE SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROYED AMU'S HEART! _

"I won't forgive you for this Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase spat!

As Ikuto began closing the door, he spoke one final retort. "I didn't know forgiveness was in your vocabulary kiddy-king. Because you won't find any here…"

_THAT STUPID CAT HAS RUINED EVERYTHING! HE SHOULD BE THE ONE SHE HATES NOT ME! I WAS GOING TO TELL HER AND SHE WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN ME! _Rage burst through him. Yet in the back of his mind one small question rang un-answered…_Wouldn't she have…?_

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

Ikuto held Amu close to his body. She was a quivering wreck. Breathing quickly and shallow as she kept his arm in a death grip. He kissed her forehead softly to try and calm her. "Hush Amu, if you keep breathing like that then you're going to pass out." He spoke almost in a whisper.

The pink haired girl began to take deep breaths and she seemed to have gained control over herself again. "Ikuto…" She drew his attention with her honey sweet voice. "Why do you do this?" She asked innocently

Ikuto was confused. _Did she not want Tadase to go away? _He took a step back and looked at her. "Do what Amu?"

She blinked and began rub her arms slowly. "Why do you always save me? It's not as if I do anything for you." Her words shocked the sarcastic teenager. He had never heard her speak so confronting to him before.

_You really think you don't do anything for me, _he wanted say. After Ikuto didn't answer Amu continued.

"Back then that night…I chose Tadase." She spoke shyly as if afraid of getting yelled at.

Ikuto remembered that night well. It was the first time he had ever experienced what true pain was…

"_Ikuto why did you do that!" Amu shouted._

"_He was going to kiss you Amu! I saw the look in your eyes you didn't want to!" He shouted back._

"_Weather I kissed him or not wasn't YOUR decision to make!" She turned and helped Tadase off the ground._

_The blond haired boy chuckled. "You have quite a punch there Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Tadase said bitterly as he held his now bruised arm. "I always like to fight honorably…but if that's how you want it…" He advanced a step threateningly._

"_I don't have time for this Kiddy-King!" Ikuto sneered as he turned to face Amu, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Amu I'm sorry, but I don't care what anyone else thinks! I love yo-" _

_His confession was cut short by Tadase kicking Ikuto powerfully in the back. His body hit the ground hard. _

"_IKUTO!" Amu screeched! She fell to the ground beside him and helped him roll over to sit properly. _

_Ikuto spat on the ground in front of Tadase. "It's a coward's move hitting someone from behind…" He mocked the younger boy with a smug expression. "But I wonder how you would hold up in a real man's fight? You can't Chara change now your precious mini-me 's gone…"_

"_No more fighting! Stop it! Stop it BOTH OF YOU!" The girl stood up and placed herself between them. "You two should be ashamed…look at your self's!" _

_Ikuto stood up. "I love you Amu and I'll never stop loving you…"_

_Tadase became infuriated. "Amu would never love someone like you. You two are complete opposites! She is kind and loving. Open hearted…one of the good guys…" He emphasized the last part as a particular jab at Ikuto's past being forced to work for Easter._

_The two began fighting again. So pre-occupied with their rivals neither had realized they were going into the road. Amu followed them begging the boys to stop. _

_Suddenly a truck that was obviously speeding careened around the corner not noticing the battle that was commencing. "Ikuto Tadase the truck!" Amu shouted. All three made a mad dash for the sidewalk but Amu tripped in the middle of the road. The truck was almost a meter away. The girl closed her eyes bracing for the impact. _

_Yet it never came…at last moment Ikuto had jumped out and grabbed the girl. The two landed hard on the other side of the road with no time to spare. Ikuto was holding her protectively covering her so she didn't hit the concrete and he received full impact. "A…Amu…" He managed to choke out from the pain. _

_Tadase ran to the other side where they lay. "Amu-Chan are you okay!" Amu got up from Ikuto's hold and burst into frightened tears. "Tadase I was so scared!" She cried. The boy took her in his arms as she cried. _

_Ikuto knew he had lost… _

_This battle might have been won by Tadase…but the war still rages on…Ikuto thought._

**(P.O.V. – Amu) **

Amu looked away embarrassed. Ikuto was just staring at her wide eyed. "N-no matter how many times I hurt you…or how many times you got hurt in my place…" A single tear glided slowly down her face. "You always come back to save me." She turned to look her long time savior in the eyes. "WHY!" she pressed.

Ikuto held her gaze softly. The pain that now clouded her once care-free eyes melted away slightly. "I save you because you mean everything to me…without you, I'd have nothing. It seems selfish…but no matter how many times I get hurt…I will always come back to save you. "

_Ikuto…I'll make sure your never left with nothing…_She wanted to say so badly. Yet her voice was lost. She had thought about it countless times before. How Ikuto never gave up on her. It had taken a while for things to work out after that night a year ago. And she couldn't deny she had stayed up all night thinking about their…special…relationship. Her heart always held a special place for him, no matter what happened. So why couldn't she just say it.

_I love you Ikuto. You mean everything to me. Without you I'm lost. _The more time passed that she didn't answer and yet Ikuto never swayed his gaze. Intent on her, and her alone.

"Ikuto…I had no idea…."

She lied. That was a lie. She had always known that Ikuto still loved her. And she felt like a monster for using his love for her as a shield from the world, from all the scary things that could hurt her. It didn't matter if she had loved him a year ago. It didn't matter if she loved him now either. She didn't deserve a person as amazing as Ikuto. He didn't deserve someone like her.

_I'm like poison. _She thought darkly. _I infect everyone I meet and drag them down with me…I should never have met Ikuto. I refuse to be the reason he gets lost in the darkness…just like I am._

_Forever lost._

**~~Authors Note~~**

**OMG it's finally up! Sorry for the wait…school and stuff kind of piled up! Thanks soo much for reading! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter! Remember to Favorite/****REVIEW****/Share! Leave a review letting me know what you think should happen next! Or just write FOOFLE FOOFLE FOOFLE FOOFLE! lol Keep on being awesome and let's try to get it to TEN reviews! Next chapter will only come out once it gets to ten reviews in total!**

**P.S. – I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**


	4. My secret

**Tears…4**

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**Bluefire321**_

_**Marmora**_

_**xXxCat101xXx**_

_**Lostcat- Amuto**_

_**SweetRoseBriar**_

_**Skybarrier101**_

_**XxGothGurlxX**_

_**Clockwork Rose**_

_**Recap!**_

_**I'm like poison.**___**She thought darkly.**_**I infect everyone I meet and drag them down with me…I should never have met Ikuto. I refuse to be the reason he gets lost in the darkness…just like I am. **_

_**Forever lost.**_

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

_Ikuto…you care too much about me. It will end up getting you hurt one too many times. I wish you knew. I just wish you knew…my secret._

"Ikuto, my parents and Ami will be home soon. Thank you for everything…really. Without you I don't know what would have happened. But you should probably go now."

_Please don't take this personally Ikuto. It's just not time for you to know yet…_

He stood there aghast. "What about the glass in the washroom? Are you sure you can clean that up?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. It's just blood. You haven't been home in a while, won't Utau worry?"

Ikuto ignored her question. "The nurse said you should get as much rest as possible. Let me clean it up quickly and then I'll go." He spoke to her as if she were a helpless child.

Not wanting to fight about it. Amu nodded in consent and went to lie in her bed. Her eye lids felt heavy as she rested her head on the soft pillow, but she wanted to stay awake. At least until Ikuto left that was.

The quiet clinking of glass and wiping of liquid died out as Ikuto finished cleaning and put everything in a garbage bag to throw out. On his way down the stairs he went into Amu's room and kissed her gently on the head before leaving.

Amu had pretended to be asleep while he came in but once he left she got up from her bed and went downstairs. _Sorry Ikuto, but I can't sleep yet. _She rummaged through the drawers for a pen and a pad of paper.

Once she found the objects she sat down at the table to write it out…

When she finished, she sealed the letter and put it in an envelope. _I'll give this to Utau. She won't give it to Ikuto until I tell her. _She placed the envelope addressed to "_Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_ in her bag.

The pink haired girl looked at her watch and sighed. "It's time." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello." The voice of a young girl picked up the phone.

"Hello Rima, it's…its Amu." She managed to get out.

"Amu-chan. How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to say that I'm really glad you're my friend."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm your friend Amu. You're my best fri-" The former queens chair was cut off from someone shouting _basket!_ "Be quiet Nagihiko, I'm on the phone! ...Sorry Amu like I was saying of course your my-"

Amu interrupted her. "Tell Nagihiko I say that he's a good friend."

Rima seemed utterly confused now. "Sure…hold on" She said hesitantly.

While the Rima was giving Nagihiko the message Amu hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Hello, Yaya?"

"Hey Amu-Chi! Long time no talk or see!" She said excitedly.

"You're really fun to hang out with. Remember to always stay the way you are okay Yaya!" Amu always loved talking to Yaya, she was such a happy person.

"Umm…okay Amu-Chi. Are you okay?"

Amu struggled to hold back tears. "I'm fine. Bye." She hung up the phone.

_Calm down. Just clam down. You can do this. _She scrolled through her contacts until she came upon Tadase. She pressed call and anxiously awaited a response.

"Amu! Are you alright!" Tadase's concerned voice travelled through the phone loudly. She lowered the volume and answered the boy.

"I'm fine Tadase…Thank you. I'm very happy for you and Sonya. We weren't working out anyways. As long as you're happy with her I'm glad. You've done me a great favor. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process.

"Amu-Chan… you are… truly an amazing girl. I am sorry for everything." The words washed over Amu's body like a mist.

_Play the game all the way through Amu. _She encouraged herself. _Your almost done now...don't give up. _She took a deep breath in. "I have really enjoyed our time together. You're a good friend, and were a great leader of the guardians. Goodbye Tadase thank you for helping me."

"Bye Amu-Chan. Good luck." They both hung up the phone.

_You did your part well. Thank you Tadase everyone will understand this way. This way is just better…_

She went upstairs and packed a suitcase with all her clothing, a few hair clips, some pictures of her with the guardians and with family. The last thing she packed was a picture of her and Ikuto in the teacup ride at the old amusement park. _Don't cry…_She begged herself.

Downstairs Amu's parents and Ami had arrived home. Her mother entered her room quietly. "It's time to go dear. Cousin Linda is here to pick you up." Amu stood up a carried her suitcase downstairs with her mother following her.

At the door Ami and her father were waiting for her to say goodbye. Ami was crying her eyes out as she leapt onto Amu. "Don't go sis! I'll miss too much!" She whimpered out between sobs.

Amu hugged her little sister tightly and whispered something in her ear so no one else could hear. "Don't worry Ami. When you get older you'll understand. But until then you need to take care of mother and father for me. Can you do that?" She asked

Ami sniffled and nodded her head. "Bye Ami…I love you." She said hugging her one more time.

She got to her father who was trying not to cry very unsuccessfully. "We'll come visit you often my dearest daughter!" He shouted out.

"I love you. Goodbye…Dad." She gave her father a long hug and then turned to her mother.

"Here Amu…you forgot to pack it." She held out her hand to reveal the humpty lock.

Amu took it and tied it around her neck like she used to wear it. "Thanks mom. I can't believe I almost lost this." She hugged her mom tightly. "I love you…thank you."

"Good luck Amu. Do well in your new school." She smiled at her daughter and then walked her to the car where Cousin Linda was waiting. The mid-20 year old woman, with brown hair and fair skin hugged her cousin as she helped her load her luggage in the back of the car. "Good to see you again Amu." She smiled.

**(P.O.V. – Tadase)**

He stared out the window thinking about his conversation over the phone with Amu. _She's really leaving…the others might hate me for what they think I did…but it was to help Amu. Weather they believe our act or not is all that's left to find out…_

He pulled out his phone and texted Sonya.

_**Tadase:**_** Hey Sonya. She's gone.**

_**Sonya**__**:**_** Are you ok?**

_**Tadase:**_** Ya…I just hope they buy it.**

_**Sonya:**_** That Hinamori Amu is a mysterious girl…deceiving her friends into thinking she left because you cheated on her…and you agreed to be the one everyone hated afterwards…**

_**Tadase:**_** She's done so much for me…it's the least I could do…I have you. Even if they hate me…I'll always have you…**

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

Amu and Linda had set off on the road. Amu's family had waved them goodbye until they were out of site. Neither of them spoke, Amu just stared at a photo of her and Ikuto

After five minutes they arrived outside someone's house. "This is place right?" Linda asked

"Yeah. I'll just be a sec." Amu said as took the envelope out of her bag.

The nervous girl walked up to the door slowly. She put the hood of her sweater up so her vibrant hair wasn't noticeable. She knocked on the black door three times.

"Coming!" Rang the voice of Utau, from inside.

The blonde haired singer opened the door and was taken aback. "Amu! You don't usually visit…what's up?"

"Utau, you're a great singer. I know you're going to make it one day... you'll be the biggest singer in the world."

"Umm…thanks Amu…" The older girl looked confused and flattered all at once.

"I need you to do me a favor…will you give this to Ikuto when he gets home tonight?" She asked anxiously.

"He won't be back until past midnight tonight. He's got a concert…but I'll give it to him when he gets back."

_I know he's not back until late. That will give me time to leave without him knowing. _She smiled timidly. "Thanks Utau. You're a good friend…"

She hugged the blonde quickly and then retreated to the car. They drove away before Utau could say anything more.

"So did everything go alright?" Linda asked quietly.

"Yes. Thanks again for taking me in Linda…and playing along with everything."

"No problem. I was transferring to the hospital near the school anyway. How are your arms?"

"Fine. Sorry I know it was a really stupid thing to do…but I had to do it…" she stated.

"I understand Amu. You just seem like you'll miss them a lot. Especially that blue haired boy."

Amu felt a tear run down her face. "I will…"

_I will miss them all so much. I wish I didn't have to leave. But everyone is better off without me…Ikuto can focus on his music. Rima can spend more time with Nagihiko. Yaya can learn to lead the guardians without help. Tadase can be with Sonya. Utau and Kukai can be a real couple too. Everyone is being held back by me because I don't know who I am…this is the better way._

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

_That concert was too long…the conductor had no idea what he was doing. He kept conducting us out of time. I'm surprised the audience didn't boo us off stage. _The violinist continued walking home. Grumbling to himself irritated.

_I wonder if Amu's feeling better. _He debated visiting her but it was almost half past midnight and she would be fast asleep. _I'll check on her in the morning…_He decided.

By the time he got to his doorstep it was five to one and everyone in his house was asleep. Ikuto locked the door behind him and went upstairs to sleep too.

When he lifted the covers the body of his sister was laid in his bed. "Hey Utau." He whispered. "Come on get out." He said louder.

The girl slowly opened her eyes fluttering them a few times before she could see properly. _She used to do this when we were kids too…_He thought to himself. _Wait for me to come home in by sleeping in my bed…_

Now Utau had sat up and was yawning. "Ikuto…Amu came by…" She sighed exhausted.

Ikuto was suddenly alert. "Amu came by! What did she say!"

Utau yawned again, and Ikuto's patience snapped. "Utau what did she say!" She raised his voice.

Utau looked hurt. She pulled a crinkled white envelope from her back jean pocket and handed it to him. "She told me to give you this…she looked upset."

Ikuto ripped the top of the envelope open and removed the note inside. Once he unfolded it, he moved to the window for better lighting also so Utau didn't read it over his shoulder...

_**Dear Ikuto,**_

_**I'm sorry you had to see what you did the other day. And I'm sorry you're going to find this out about me through a letter…**_

_**I'm leaving. I won't be coming back. Don't bother to come to my house, because by the time you get this I'll be gone. Tell Utau I'm sorry and I know I'll see her name in lights one day. **_

_**This isn't your fault or anyone else's. It was my decision. I just can't stay here any longer. **_

_**Please don't try and find me. **_

_**Love- Amu Hinamori**_

Ikuto Held the note in his hands. Anger rising up inside him. _I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! _He scolded himself. _I have to find her! I don't care if she said not to!_

He crushed the note into a ball and threw it on the ground as he left the room. Utau grabbed the note and chased after him.

"Ikuto it's one in the morning where are you going!" She shouted.

He didn't respond. He just continued down the stars and out the front door into the night.

Utau stood at the door step shouting his name into the darkness. "Ikuto! Ikuto come back! Ikuto!" She was furious at hi for storming off in the middle of the night but also worried sick.

After waiting for 15 minutes she figured that he wasn't coming back. At least not tonight…

Utau remembered how strange Amu had been acting when she gave her the note. "What could have gotten Ikuto so angry…?" She wondered.

After staring at the ball of paper for a while Utau finally convinced herself to read it. Slowly she unfolded the paper and read the note.

"Amu…."

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the views and all the comments! Private message me if you're a bit confused…I wanted to have something happen you'd never of see coming! MWAHAHAHAHA! Please Favorite/REVIEW/Share! Next Chapter will come out if it gets to ****15**** comments in total! No less or you'll have to wait a ****MONTH**** for the next chapter! That's ****15**** comments in total! **

**P.S. – I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**-WordsThatKill**


	5. Dreams TEASE

**Tears…5**

_**THIS IS JUST A TEASER FOR THE REAL THING TO COME OUT SOON! LEAVE COMMENT TO TELL ME IF ITS GOOD SO FAR! ILL CONTINUE TO RIGHT BUT FOR NOW…JE -NA!**_

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

She hadn't slept right the entire night. Tossing and turning, getting drinks of water, counting sheep, anything to try and sleep! By the time she had fallen asleep it was already 4 am in the morning. _ I wonder how everyone is._ _It's okay if they hate me for leaving…as long as it means that they can live freely now. I'm tired of being the paper weight of their lives. _

"They're happier without me…"

"How do you know that?" A voice came from her window.

She turned to see Ikuto sat on the ledge of the window one foot in her bedroom. His eyes intent but playful. Hair messy and blue as ever.

"Ikuto…"She whispered.

"How do you know were all better off without you? How do you know that you're not just brining us all more pain by leaving?" He inquired.

She was at a loss for words, shocked and full of joy to see him again.

"I…well…you guys all have lives. You know where you're going and what you need to do to get there. I keep getting in the way!"

He stepped out of the window into her room fully. "Yes…but how do you know that you're not a part of that place. That you're not a part of our futures? Did you ever ask any of us?"

"Well…no…but-"

He took a step towards the window turning his back on her. "I have to go now." He interrupted her without a single glance back.

"Don't go Ikuto!" She shouted jumping out of bed to chase after him. He was already almost fully out the window. She reached for his hand but when they were supposed to touch her fingers fell right through his. The body of the boy seemed to turn to mist and he disappeared.

Right before she was about to hit the hard wood floor she jolted up in bed, gasping heavily. She raced to the window to look outside for the blue haired teen, but he was nowhere to be seen. The window wasn't even opened.

"It was a dream…" She sighed. Amu wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relived that it had been a dream. _Ikuto…I wonder what you must think of me now…_

Her cousin shouted up to her from the kitchen. "Come on Amu get up! If you don't you'll be late for school!"

_That's right…it's my first day at school. I just hope it goes by quickly…_

**(P.O.V – Utau)**

Utau had waited on the couch for Ikuto to come home all night…but he hadn't. _I'll go look for him today._ She agreed. _I just hope he hasn't done anything too reckless. _

She held the note in her hand and read it over for the hundredth time. One part in particular caught her attention.

_**This isn't your fault or anyone else's. It was my decision. I just can't stay here any longer. **_

_**This isn't your fault or anyone else's. **_

_**This isn't your fault.**_

_Why would she need to tell Ikuto it wasn't his fault? What happened between the two of them before she left? _

The door swung open alarming the girl. She turned around to find Ikuto stumbling through the door.

"Ikuto!" she rushed to his side and helped support him.

"I…can't find her…" He said grimly.

"Of course you couldn't Ikuto you were looking for one person in the entire city in the middle of the night who had at least an eight hour head start you idiot!" She scolded him like a mother would a misbehaving child.

"Utau…"

She leaned in closer to hear his tired voice.

"I WILL find her." He stated before breaking away and heading to his room.

"Ikuto…" The name escaped from under her hallow breath.

_He puts himself through so much pain for this girl…this one girl! SHE JUST HAD TO LEAVE DIDN'T SHE!_

Utau clenched her fists furiously.

"Hinamori Amu I won't forgive you for this!"


	6. Dreams

**Tears…5**

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

She hadn't slept right the entire night. Tossing and turning, getting drinks of water, counting sheep, anything to try and sleep! By the time she had fallen asleep it was already 4 am in the morning. _ I wonder how everyone is._ _It's okay if they hate me for leaving…as long as it means that they can live freely now. I'm tired of being the paper weight of their lives. _

"They're happier without me…"

"How do you know that?" A voice came from her window.

She turned to see Ikuto sat on the ledge of the window one foot in her bedroom. His eyes intent but playful. Hair messy and blue as ever.

"Ikuto…"She whispered.

"How do you know were all better off without you? How do you know that you're not just brining us all more pain by leaving?" He inquired.

She was at a loss for words, shocked and full of joy to see him again.

"I…well…you guys all have lives. You know where you're going and what you need to do to get there. I keep getting in the way!"

He stepped out of the window into her room fully. "Yes…but how do you know that you're not a part of that place. That you're not a part of our futures? Did you ever ask any of us?"

"Well…no…but-"

He took a step towards the window turning his back on her. "I have to go now." He interrupted her without a single glance back.

"Don't go Ikuto!" She shouted jumping out of bed to chase after him. He was already almost fully out the window. She reached for his hand but when they were supposed to touch her fingers fell right through his. The body of the boy seemed to turn to mist and he disappeared.

Right before she was about to hit the hard wood floor she jolted up in bed, gasping heavily. She raced to the window to look outside for the blue haired teen, but he was nowhere to be seen. The window wasn't even opened.

"It was a dream…" She sighed. Amu wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relived that it had been a dream. _Ikuto…I wonder what you must think of me now…_

Her cousin shouted up to her from the kitchen. "Come on Amu get up! If you don't you'll be late for school!"

_That's right…it's my first day at school. I just hope it goes by quickly…_

**(P.O.V – Utau)**

Utau had waited on the couch for Ikuto to come home all night…but he hadn't. _I'll go look for him today._ She agreed. _I just hope he hasn't done anything too reckless. _

She held the note in her hand and read it over for the hundredth time. One part in particular caught her attention.

_**This isn't your fault or anyone else's. It was my decision. I just can't stay here any longer. **_

_**This isn't your fault or anyone else's. **_

_**This isn't your fault.**_

_Why would she need to tell Ikuto it wasn't his fault? What happened between the two of them before she left? _

The door swung open alarming the girl. She turned around to find Ikuto stumbling through the door.

"Ikuto!" she rushed to his side and helped support him.

"I…can't find her…" He said grimly.

"Of course you couldn't Ikuto you were looking for one person in the entire city in the middle of the night who had at least an eight hour head start you idiot!" She scolded him like a mother would a misbehaving child.

"Utau…"

She leaned in closer to hear his tired voice.

"I WILL find her." He stated before breaking away and heading to his room.

"Ikuto…" The name escaped from under her hallow breath.

_He puts himself through so much pain for this girl…this one girl! SHE JUST HAD TO LEAVE DIDN'T SHE!_

Utau clenched her fists furiously.

"Hinamori Amu I won't forgive you for this!"

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

_I wonder what type of people will be in my class. I have no idea what to say. This is just like when I first transferred to Seiyo Academy. _

She walked up the road the Ouryen Academy alone. Other students were meeting up with friends, walking in groups, and having a good time. At the top of the road there was a steel gate. Not as big or shiny as the one at Seiyo, but it served its purpose.

The stone pathway to the school's main entrance was bumpy and an array of poorly matched shades. Blues and browns, maroons and yellows, the list went on…

As the pink haired girl entered the school she stumbled around misguidedly attempting to locate the administration's office. The hall ways were crowded and no one seemed in any mood to help her. Frustrated and scared she found herself in the stall of the girl's washroom.

_How pathetic am I? All I had to do was find the administration's office and I couldn't even do that! _The put her face in her hands and wept silently. All she wanted was to talk to one of her friends. Ask them what to do. She knew she couldn't though…

First period ended and Amu dragged herself from the washroom. She had chemistry now and to her luck it was straight across the hall. As she entered the classroom all the students began whispering to one another. She could vaguely hear some of their gossip.

"Who is she?"

"I like her hair!"

"Wasn't she the lost girl in the hallway?"

"Where did she come from?"

The teacher settled them down with a stern look. "Are you Mrs. Hinamori?" He asked.

Amu took a breath and calmed herself before she answered the man. "Y-Yes I am. Sorry to be late, I got lost."

"No problem, just don't let it happen again." He gestured to a seat at the back of the class. "You can sit there Hinamori."

She took her seat avoiding the curious eyes of her classmates. The lesson seemed to drag on as she stared out the window.

_I wonder what Ikuto's doing…_She pictured the handsome young man in the park asleep. His blue hair blowing in the wind messy as ever. The bell rang for lunch and Amu had made a hard decision.

She heard from some students that there was a convenience store around the block. When she arrived there she headed to the back of the store. There was a payphone in the corner. She held the phone to her ear and dialed.

"Hello, Utau…it's…its Amu."

**(P.O.V – Ikuto)**

Ikuto pulled the covers off himself and changed out of his old cloths. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black hoodie on top that he left un-zipped.

As he looked around his room the only thing he could think of was her. _Amu…_

Ikuto walked downstairs and heard Utau whispering something. When he got to the landing her saw that she was on the phone.

"Why are you calling!" He heard his sister almost hiss at the phone.

Ikuto took a quiet step forward to hear the other end of the call.

"I know you probably don't want to hear my voice Utau but…I just had to hear yours. One more time. This is the first and last time I'll bother you."

_Amu! _Ikuto restrained from grabbing the phone out of his sisters hand. He could almost hear his heart thumping as the conversation continued.

"Amu…why? Why did you leave, Ikuto was out all night looking for you!"

There was a moment of silence and then the younger girl replied.

"He won't find me. It doesn't matter how much I miss all of you…" She whispered as she continued. "Especially Ikuto… I can't come back. NOT NOW! I just…I just…"

_Just what Amu!_ Ikuto plead silently.

"I just wish I could hear his voice one more time…"

At that moment time stopped Ikuto knew he had to find her. He couldn't let her go…not when he loved her this much! He took the phone from Utau's hand. The blonde teenager gasped as he did so.

"Amu where are you?" He yelled.

"I-Ikuto…?" She stuttered.

"Amu I don't care if you don't want to be found because I love you!" On the other end of the phone he could hear the girl breathing heavily. "And I'll never let you go. No matter how long it takes to find you."

"Ikuto?" She asked finally.

"Yes Amu." Ikuto replied calmly.

"I love you too…that's why I'm not coming back. Ever." There was a beep from the phone and the two disconnected.

Ikuto turned to his sister who was waiting wide eyed. "She…hung up."

**(P.O.V. – Tadase)**

Tadase was waiting at the door of Rima. He rang the bell and took a step back from the house. There was the sound of someone unlocking the door and then it opened to reveal the small doll like girl.

"Ohio Mashiro-San." He smiled.

The petit girl merely stood there staring at the princely boy. After a moment she spoke. "Tadase-Kun, you don't usually visit. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Tadase understood the tone in her voice. _So Rima believed it…_He thought. "Nothing's wrong. I just had to see something." He bowed slightly before taking his leave.

Rima watched him as he left and locked the door after she went inside.

_ So Rima believed it. That's good. I'm glad I was able to help Amu one last time. If they hate me it means they won't hate her. That's more important…I'm moving soon anyways…to live closer to Sonya._

**(P.O.V. – Amu)**

Her heart was beating so hard she could barely breathe as she hung up the phone. _Ikuto…_Tears began gliding down her face…_I'm so sorry…_

All Amu wanted to do was sit in the dark. She knew leaving would be hard. But this pain was something she could never had imagined. She sprinted from the shop her hand over her mouth to stop from shouting his name.

"Miss are you okay!" The shop owned yelled after her. People on the street moved out of her way as she ran past them crying. She opened the door to her Cousin Linda's house and collapsed on her bed.

"All I want is for them to be happy. Why does that have to be so hard? I love Ikuto so much and want to be with him…but…I only ever make things harder for him."

She lay curled in a ball contemplating everything she knew…or thought she knew. _Was I wrong to leave? Even if that dream was true how could I go back now! _

"Oh, what have I done!" She sobbed.

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

"Utau at any point did Amu mention where she was or what she was near?" He asked his sister for the third time.

"NO! NO SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYHTING!" Utau snapped. "You heard right from when I picked up, I've told you this already!"

"Was the number a private caller or did it have a number?" He asked.

The singer rolled her eyes and shoved the phone screen in her brother's face. "Neither. It was from a payphone. Look."

Ikuto took the phone and examined the screen. "It's a payphone number!"

"Ya I know that's what I just said Ikuto."

"Utau don't you know payphone number can be tracked to a certain area! This means I can find her!"

Utau huffed and began walking away. "Ikuto…I know you love her more than life itself and all." She looked him square in the eyes. "But what's the point in looking for someone who doesn't want to be found? Maybe you should listen more carefully, she said it in the note and over the phone… what Amu wants seems pretty clear to me. As her friend I'm going to respect that. Maybe you should too."

Her words hit him like a thousand knifes. Yet he still refused to listen. If Amu was out there somewhere…he would find her. She said she loved him…that was enough proof that he would ever need to come save her. Even if it was from herself…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**So sorry for the wait…major writers block. But I found my inspiration and I even wrote a new fan-fic too! Check it out it's called "A Deadly Kiss." Remember to Favorite/REVIEW/Share! Plus stay awesome! Also check out my friend AshleeXD she wrote an awesome fan-fic! Next chapter out soon…for now…Ja Ne!**

**P.S. – I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit. **


	7. Don't Believe It

**Tears…6**

**(P.O.V. – Rima)**

The next morning Rima woke up and found that the screen of her cell phone was glowing with a small new text symbol. She lazily opened the phone and read the message without bothering to check who it had come from.

**Text Message From: Tadase. H**

_**Mashiro-San, I am truly sorry. **_

_**There is no forgiving what I've done and I know that.**_

_**But I wanted to apologize anyways.**_

_**I'm moving away in a few days so you won't have to see me.**_

_**I wish you all the best for the future.**_

_**-Tadase**_

She stared at the screen expressionless. In her eyes she revealed no true feelings, but on the inside she felt like screaming and crying. She wanted to believe that Tadase was truly sorry for cheating on Amu…but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. He had taken away her best friend. The only best friend she ever had.

As she was about to put her cellphone down, it began to ring. The caller ID read Nagihiko. F. she clicked the small green phone icon to answer.

"Hello." The words whispered out.

"Morning Rima-San! Did you get a text message from Tadase by any chance?" he asked casually.

The small doll like girl took a deep breath. "I hate him."

"Rima-San…are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"It's all his fault. He made Amu go away." She spoke strongly, but only Nagihiko could have noticed the catch in her voice as she spoke so bitterly of the former King's chair.

"You don't really believe that do you Rima. You just want someone to place your anger on." He spoke clearly.

Usually Rima would stay calm and keep her dignity by not showing her true feelings. But she had hit the emotional wall. She couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She shouted at the phone.

"No I'm not Rima-San. You may be able to trick others with your act…but I can see right through it…right to the real you." There was a moment of silence. "You and I both know that Tadase wouldn't cheat on anyone. Even if someone did cheat on Amu, she would be too strong to turn and run. There's something else going on here."

"Nagihiko…I-" Her quiet voice was cut off by Nagihiko's comforting words.

"It's okay Rima-San…we'll find out the truth. We'll get her back. I know someone else who will be more than willing to help too…"

**(P.O.V. – Ikuto)**

Ikuto has sent a request for the area of the payphone number Amu had called from. He waited by the computer all night praying that he received the annoying chirp that indicated an e-mail.

_Hurry up you stupid information office! _He cursed silently. Utau came up behind him and gently placed a cup of black coffee on the desk. "You know Ikuto. If you stare at that screen for too long your eyes will rot." You'd think she was trying to make a joke to break the tension, but Utau had an odd habit of watching medical documentaries these days…

Ikuto merely grunted in acknowledgement. The young blonde rolled her eyes and checked her cellphone messages. There was one waiting from a few minutes ago that Kukai had sent her.

**Text Message From: Kukai (boyfriend 3)**

**Utau, I need a favor.**

**Can you and Ikuto come to the Royal Garden in 15?**

She looked at her brother who was drinking a mouthful of coffee and straining to keep his eyes open. She began to text him back.

**Send Message To: Kukai (boyfriend 3)**

**Is it important?**

Within moments the phone buzzed in response.

**Text Message From: Kukai (boyfriend 3)**

**Yes.**

**It's about Amu.**

**(P.O.V. – Amu) **

That night she had another dream about back home. Her and her friends were all in the Royal Garden, laughing and drinking tea. Utau and Kukai were holding hands. Rima and Nagihiko were having one of those silly couple play fights. Yaya was chattering on about candy and the new school changes. Just when she thought everything was perfect…Ikuto showed up with a big bag of chocolate flavored Taiyaki to share with her. As happy as she was in the dream…when she woke up she found herself crying yet again. It seemed like this was a regular occurrence nowadays.

It was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. Not that this was a good thing. At least when she was in school she could focus on studies to keep her mind off of…_them_. Now it was the weekend she had nothing to distract herself with. _Should I even bother putting on makeup…_She thought grimly. _It'll only get smudged by lunch at latest…_

Looking at herself now, and looking back then…she felt like being sick. In her head she reminded herself that no matter how home-sick she felt, no matter how much she missed all her friends and her family…she could never go back. Except her heart would not accept this…evidentially, none of her friends would either…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? :P**

**Probably not…oh well! **

**Sorry for the wait! Major school projects!**

**I'm basically done with school now so I'll be uploading**

**Frequently again! YAY!**

**Next chapter out soon! Remember:**

**FAVORITE/REVIEW/SHARE! **

**Thanks- WordsThatKill **


	8. NOTE (not story)

**Important Note!**

Okay guys, first of all…IM SO SORRY! But seriously, I'm really sorry that I ditched this fan-fic for a while….or all my fan-fic's…. :( IM REALLY SORRY! But, I have good news. I'm not the kind of person who just gives up on something! I always finish what I started and that's what I intent to do! Even if I have to re-read / watch all of Shugo Chara to get back into the writing mood! I kind of lost inspiration for a while there but never fear I'm back and ready to write till my fingers can't possibly write anymore! Although it might be a bit slow at first since I'm also really busy with other things but look forward to new chapters! I love you guys so much who even still follow this! It's because of reading all your wonderful comments again I decided I had to continue! Until the next upload… Lots of love

-WordsThatKill

P.S. I'll also be starting a Fairy Tail fan-fic soon about Lucy and Natsu!


	9. The meeting

**The Meeting**

Utau knew she'd have to approach this carefully. It would put Ikuto in a difficult situation. He would want to go see what Kukai and the others had to say yet at the same time he would feel even worse if he came home and there was a location. He would feel even guiltier for not leaving right away. She wasn't sure how much more guilt the guy could take; he was already beginning to lose it. They were already late so Utau decided to just come right out with it.

"Ikuto we need to go to the park." She stated flatly. "Now."

"This isn't the time Utau I have to find Amu." He dismissed her.

"This IS about Amu, Ikuto. All of the guardians…former guardians… are meeting and we have to go too."

For a moment he just starred at her and glanced back to his laptop. Letting out a frustrated sigh he closed the screen and stood up following Utau outside. When they got to the park they saw all of Amu's friends sat around the fountain. Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai and…Tadase!

When Ikuto laid his eyes on the blonde idiot he nearly jumped him. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" He clenched his fists.

Kukai stood between them so Ikuto couldn't get at him. "We had to invite him. He's involved in this too."

"OF COURSE HE IS ITS HIS FAULT SHE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted!

"No he's right. I am involved in Amu leaving…but not the way you think. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'm beginning to regret letting Amu go through with it in the first place…"

"Go through with what Tadase-Kun?" Rima asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well you see she first asked me a month ago…"

"_Hey Amu." Tadase greeted her like every morning. Except this time his eyes seemed sad. They didn't glow like usual. _

"_Hey Tadase, what's wrong?" Amu asked concerned._

"_Can we talk?" Amu had been expecting this talk for a while; in fact she had something to talk to Tadase about too. Something she had been thinking about for a while._

"_Sure…I think we should talk too."_

"_You're a really great girl Amu, and I'm glad to be your friend but-"_

"_But we're just not meant for each other. I know… I think so too." _

"_You really are amazing Amu." He smiled. "Let's still be great friends okay!"_

"_Ya for sure! Actually Tadase…I need you to do me a favor…you see I don't belong here. We both know that. I have an Aunt Linda who works at the hospital in town and she's transferring to a hospital a few hours from here…so I'm going to live with her."_

"_So what do you need me to do? I don't understand."_

"_There's no way that the others would let me leave…especially not Ikuto. They don't understand how I feel…you're the only one who would trust me to make this decision which is why I need you to help me leave."_

"_You mean like pack up your things?" He looked at her confused._

"_No Tadase not that…you're a good actor right?" _

"And so I played along…I owed it to her after all. It was what she wanted. Though I was concerned about the getting hurt part…she said that she would do a few real cuts but the rest would be fake and fake blood. The nurse at the hospital was Amu's cousin and she had a couple of admirers in the form of the doctors that came to help. I'm sorry…I never should have agreed."

When he had finished telling the story Utau was just staring at the ground holding Kukai's hand, Rima was crying in Nagihiko's shoulder, Yaya was uncharacteristically quiet, and Ikuto looked like he was about to punch something.

"Did she tell you where she went?" Ikuto managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"She didn't want to at first…but I convinced her to."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Ikuto demanded.

"All she told me was that only in a major emergency I could find her by taking the speed train from station #2 for 3 hours getting off when the train stops to refuel. The house is a five minute walk from there, # 23.

"I'm leaving." As Ikuto turned to go to the train station a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see the small doll like second queens chair.

"I'm going too." Rima whispered. Nagihiko stepped forward taking her hand.

"Me too."

Utau pulled out her cell phone smiling. "So are Kukai and I. My manager will book the seats for us."

"They team can go one soccer game without me." Kukai agreed.

"I know I don't deserve to go… but I want to make it up to Amu for letting her make such a big mistake." Tadase looked at Ikuto with hurting eyes hoping he would let him come. The blue haired boy didn't say a word but just slightly nodded his head, understanding his regret. They all looked to Yaya who had been silent the whole time.

She clenched both her fists as tears began to stream down her face. "Yaya's not going."

They all looked at the young girl confused. Kukai stepped forward and asked what everyone was thinking. "Why not Yaya?"

"Amu-Chi obviously didn't care about us enough to stay with us. She made up this whole big lie and made everybody really sad. Yaya thought Amu was her friend…but friends don't do that to each other…" Everyone was to shocked to say anything. The small girls tears fell harder and her sniffles grew louder until finally she burst.

"WHY DOES AMU-CHI HATE YAYA!"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


	10. Ruined Memories

Tears chpt.10 - Ruined Memories:

_Regret. Such a simple word, 6 tiny letters. So how could it have such a major impact on somebody's life? It literally takes over your very being once you give it the smallest opportunity to. _

_Regret could do one of two things to a person. It could drive you to make up for whatever you feel regret for, and strive to build yourself back up. Or it can be the hand pushing you further and further down into the dark water until you drown in the fears. _

_A life changing decision must be made. You may not know at the moment what your defining moment was, but after the die is cast and everything is written in stone it suddenly dawns upon you. What you could've done, what you should've done, what you shouldn't have done, and most importantly…what you did do. _

_That decision whether you go right or left, good or bad, yes or no, it's the defining factor. Will you rise back up from the flames like a phoenix? Or will you continue to let yourself gets knocked down. You have to look inside yourself and choose. There is no magical third option._

Ikuto slammed the book shut angrily. _This is crap! No third option? What kind of a quack wrote this? There's always a third option. No one magically gets better or worse! Every decision you make is based off of a series of smaller decisions. _

He turned the book over to look at the title. **"**_**How to Feel Better on Your Own." **__What kind of a person would publish this! Everyone needs help. Everyone needs to understand and accept that they need to rely on others to survive. Its basic human instinct to help each other! _

"Hey Ikuto what are you reading?" Kukai asked. The blue haired teen dumped the book in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him.

"Just some trash." He replied trying not to sound too bitter. "How much longer is it until the train stops to refuel?" He asked anxiously hoping that reading some of that book had taken up a lot of time.

"About 2 more hours Ikuto. Sleep or something to pass the time." Kukai replied sympathetically.

Ikuto turned his head to look out the window at the passing buildings. _If I fall asleep I'll only think of her…_ As much as he tried to fight it off eventually the weight of his eyelids became too heavy and the exhausted Ikuto fell asleep.

He dreamed of Amu's room, her soft pink covers that matched the carpet perfectly. The bright yellow bean bag chain. The light blue closet he had been shoved into on more than one occasion. He found himself sat on her bed remising of all the times he had appeared at her balcony.

He loved her surprised look before she yelled at him to go away. And he loved the way she would always seem to find the good in even the worst of situations. Even in his dreams he could smell the charred scent of the pink haired girl's signature burnt food. How he wished he could taste it again.

After walking around the house he went to the park and sat down on his favorite bench. He remembered seeing her here holding the two ice creams. Falling into his lap and him taking a lick of the ice cream at the am time as her.

He had so many memories of the two of them and even some fun ones with the rest of the ex-guardians. Most of all he treasured the memory of the first time he had heard Amu sing. Just like the string on his violin broke, so did his heart.

Sitting on the bench in one of his most vivid dreams ever, he never wanted to wake up. But all good things have to end. A bright light blinded him causing him to open his eyes. Outside the sun was shining directly through the window at Ikuto's face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes thinking about his dream.

It was such a perfect dream, and that's what ruined it. Nothing was perfect anymore. Everything had fallen to pieces and blown away with the wind. Everything happy and good was gone now. All of the memories of before the fragile vase that was their life cracked were somehow stained by the fears of tomorrow. It was as if they meant nothing anymore.

All that was left were ruined memories…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


	11. Apologies

**Chpt 11- Apologies**

Nearly 5pm in the evening. The torn up, worn out, and heartbroken group had sat patiently on the train for three hours. Every minuet was like another hour away from their dear friend. Finally the screeching brakes sounded and the steal machine began to slowly decelerate.

No one spoke a word. They didn't need to. Nervous. Worried. Upset. The list went on. They all felt the weight of the situation getting heavier and heavier the longer they avoided the subject at hand.

They had gone through Amu leaving, finding out what really happened, figuring out how to find her again, and now they were actually here. Amu was probably 5 minutes away from them now, so why were they hesitant? What would they say when they saw her? How would Amu react?

The questions went on but no one could ever answer them. This was another one of those challenges in life where preparation did nothing. You had to wing it, go by sense of feel, and hope you don't fail too terribly…

Ikuto turned to Tadase with a motionless gaze, and without having to say a word the blonde boy fully understood. "That way." He pointed to the left of where the group stood. "#23"

"Let's go then." Utau spoke up heading towards the houses. Before she could go too far Tadase grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No Utau, we'll go later." He gave her a half-hearted, reassuring smile.

"But-"

Kukai pulled his girlfriend into a warm embrace. "Don't worry, we'll see her soon. You know who should go first…"

Ikuto kissed his sister on the head and gave Kukai and Tadase grateful nods. As he turned to walk away Rima stopped him.

"Ikuto. I know we've never really gotten along, but please tell me that I can trust you to bring back our Amu."

"I promise."

"Then I trust you." Rima replied with a hopeful glint in her eye.

The blue haired teen turned from his friends and began the lone walk to see a lost girl.

_Number 23…Number 23…_He thought as he took each step. Every house he passed was a disappointment. Finally he arrived at the last few houses on the street. The final countdown…

"18…19…20…" He spoke aloud as he drew nearer. "21…22…23" At last Ikuto found himself stood in front of a peach colored house with a small white door at the front. There were two floors and both bedrooms were on the top floor. The windows to the bedrooms were facing the street. Through one of the windows Ikuto could see a desk with some large books and disorganized papers spread over it. In the other window he could only see the edge of a bed…but on that small fraction of the bed, he could see two small feet in pink and black striped socks…

Hesitantly Ikuto walked up the pathway, anxiousness building up inside him. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand to knock on the door. _What if she opens the door? _He thought nervously, wondering what you could say to the girl who didn't want to be found.

Inside footsteps approached and Ikuto's breathing stopped as the door handle gave a quick click sound and began to turn. The door opened slowly to reveal the enigmatic girl herself. Just one word escaped her shocked lips as her now teary eyes, saw the blue haired boy.

"…Ikuto…"

Silent was an understatement. The proper word to describe their situation was quiescent. Both teens were as stiff as statues, just staring at each other.

Tears streamed down Amu's face as if she was made of water, and her breathing began to get heavier and rasped. Cautiously Ikuto lifted his hand a wiped a few tears from her cheeks. As he was pulling his hand away, Amu's hands rose up to hold Ikuto's against her cheek. She closed her eyes and hung her head, breathing more calm and steady.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. The girl her loved was in tears in front of him, and he was just stood there. Without missing another beat her put his other arm around her and pulled the distraught girl close to him.

Amu rested her head on Ikuto's chest still holding his hand. The taller boy rested his forehead on the top of Amu's head breathing in her sweet strawberry scent. Even with her in his arms, he still missed her.

Between soft sniffles Amu's shaking voice finally spoke. "Ikuto…I'm…I'm so sor-"

"—Don't say it Amu. Please don't say you're sorry. It doesn't matter, you're here now and that's all I care about."

"But-"

"—Don't worry everything going to be okay…The others are here also…everyone's just going to be happy that you're okay."

As soon as Ikuto finished his sentence Amu burst into tears again, pulling Ikuto as close to her as she possibly could. "We can stand here as long as you want." Ikuto consoled the crying girl, gently rocking her body to try and calm her down.

After a few more minutes of the tearful reunion, Amu took a deep breath and raised her face to look Ikuto in the eyes. "There are so many things I've wanted to say to you…"

"I know. But we should go inside to talk. Okay?" He calmly suggested to her.

The small girl nodded her head to reply and lead the way up the stairs to her bedroom. "It's not as homey as my old room, but I just sleep and eat up here."

"I do miss your other room, especially lying on your bed!" He joked, trying to lighten the situation. The only response was a halfhearted laugh as the girl sat down on her bed.

"I can only imagine what you must think of me…I'm really so-"

-"I told you already." He cut her off. "You don't have to apologize."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"A shocked silence fell over the blue haired boy. Immediately Amu felt guilty for yelling. "I didn't mean to shout at you, but you have to understand. You need to let me apologize. If not for you, for myself."

"I understand…" He replied quietly.

Amu took a deep breath and began her explanation. "I made a stupid decision, I'm not denying that. I hurt my friends and I hurt my family. I can't change what I did but I'm going to change what I do from now on."

She took another breath to stop herself from crying again. "I'm truly, truly sorry for putting you through that. You must think the worse of me…and I can't believe I dragged Tadase into my stupid little drama. I was just feeling so useless and I was convinced I was just dragging all of you down with me. I'm not trying to make excuses, and I will make it up to you all. No matter how long it takes."

Amu waited silently for Ikuto's response. She expected him to say she had been an idiot, or that he didn't want to see her again. But those words never came.

"Emotions are never stupid."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Emotions are never stupid. You did what you thought was best, it didn't work out. Sometimes that's the way things are." He reassured her.

"Aren't you angry? Don't you hate me?! You should never want to see me again, any of you!"

"Don't be mistaken. I am angry at you. I'm furious. But I don't hate you. And if I didn't want to see you, why would I be here?"

"I'm so sorry!" She pleaded.

"You've gotten your apology out once, now stop it. I don't want to hear you trying to change things that are already done." He said angrily.

"But-"

-"You said it yourself. There's nothing you can do to change it. Just try and make up for it."

"Why are you getting so angry!?" She raised her voice.

"I don't know Amu. Maybe because you didn't trust me enough to tell me how you were feeling! Maybe because you lied to my face! Maybe because you left without saying anything, and left a stupid letter with my sister instead!"

"I TOLD YOU WHY I DID THAT! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!"

"YOU HAD CHOICES AMU. YOU JUST CHOSE A STUPID ONE."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO _EMOTIONS ARE NEVER STUPID_!" She screeched.

"HOW YOU FELT WASN'T STUPID IT WAS WHAT YOU DID BECAUSE OF IT THAT WAS STUPID!" He shouted back.

No response. Neither of them dare say another word. The tension in the room was getting out of control and they could both tell they needed to cool down. A few moments passed and finally Ikuto spoke up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I needed to get that out."

"It's okay." She replied. "You're completely right."

"It still wasn't okay to yell at you like that."

"Hey at least you didn't say it to me through a note you gave my sister." She joked darkly.

"The others are probably wondering what's happened…"

"Ya…I really want to see them. I've missed you all so much."

Ikuto walked to the window and sat on the frame. "They're just down the street you know. We could go see them."

"What'll they think of me?" She wondered nervously. "How am I going to face them all?"

"Don't worry; I'll hold your hand." He smiled. "Just tell what you told me."

A sudden feeling of deja –vu washed over her as she remembered her dream of Ikuto sitting in that exact position on her window frame. "One more question."

"Ya?"

"Is this a dream?"

Ikuto smiled and took her hand. "That depends on if I'm the man of your dreams."

"Shut up idiot!" She laughed. "Let's go see the gang!"

All Amu thought as they walked hand in hand to her front door was how truly amazing it is, that one person can make you feel like all your problems never existed. And that one good laugh can change your whole attitude…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


End file.
